Going Down in a Flame
by ThePrettyEyedStoryTeller
Summary: Whats happens when Dumbeldores great-granddaughter deliberately defies all of his hopes and expectations for her?A story of independence, rebellion, and finally finding your way home.
1. She Came in the Night

**Going Down in a Flame**

**Chapter: 1**

**She Came In The Night**

**Summary:** What happens when a wise old wizards's virtually unknown great-granddaughter suddenly becomes completely dependent on her grandpa?  
A cycle of caos and obnoxiousness, ofcourse. But what happens when she knowingly shatters all of her grandfather expectations. Pain and tears.ofcourse. A story of independence and rebellion.

**A/N:** I own nothing of J.K. Rowlings. Trust me if I did I wouldn't be writing frickin' fanfiction.

* * *

The sky was dark and the air was warm. She could smell the summer drifting over her like a blanket. And she could feel the stars touching her porceline skin. Everything went by so fast. Like a non-stop tornado waiting for no one. Why was this happening. Why her,  
why now? Those questions would probably never be answered. She'd probably never know. But what she did know was that she was here and that this was her new life. Like it or not.

Abagail sat there in a red lether chair that was pushed against a wall under a window. The moon beams were shining onto the already luminous chair and she sighed as she looked around the room. It was large and circular, filled with all kinds of little nic-nacs and trinkets. She could see they were all kinds of shapes, sizes, and colors. Golds and reds. Greens and Yellows. Round and Square and even some shapes she couldn't quite figure out the offical title for. It was either that or she was merely not aware that that particular shape existed. As her eyes continued to passed over the objects her gaze landed on the group of adults staring at her like they were scared. She couldn't believe this.

"What?" whined the girl.

"Um...Well don't you have anything to say?" answered a rather ugly man with a pointy nose and greasy black hair.

"Well, lets see. I went to bed and when I woke up I was here. You tell me this is my new home and that I'll adjust well here..." Abby responded while getting up out of the chair. It squeked as she rose.

"What in the world do you expect me to say?" she inquiered, her voice in a dangerously low tone as she moved closer to the pointy nosed man.

"D'you expect me to go 'Oh brillant! This'll be bloody great fun! Anyone up for a game of Wizards Chess?'..Wanker." she mocked.

"Why you liittle..." the dark haired man started, but was cut off by a small chuckle comming from the back of the room.

A old gentleman appeared from behind a stern looking professor. He looked tierd, but over all pretty amused. His beard was long and gray and his robes were a royal purple, but his eyes were a twinkling ice blue.

"Hmm. You're just like your mother. Never backing down or letting up." he let another chuckle escape his lips.

"You remind me of a young me." he continued.

"Oh joy! Now a grow up a be crazy old couk...just like you. I can't wait." Abby murmered sarcastically. Dumbeldore merely just laughed again.

"Come on little one, lets get you back to bed." he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the room. Before the door closed shut the others could hear the girl mumbled "Thanks Grandpa. I just can't wait to be attacked by Dobby every morning."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I know it's short, but I wanna see how people respond to it. Please review..

Sincerely Lauren


	2. Answer Me

**Going Down in a Flame**

**Chapter: 2**

**Answer Me**

**Summary:**Whats happens when a wise old wizards virtually unknown great-granddaughter suddenly becomes totally dependent on him? An endless cycle of sarcasim and obnoxiousness, ofcourse. But what happens when she deliberately defies all of her grandfathers hopes and expectations?  
Well thats what were about to find out. A story of independence, rebellion, and finally finding your way home.

**A/N:** I own nothing of J.K. Rowlings. Trust me if I did I wouldn't be writing frickin' fanfiction.

* * *

They walked, and walked, and walked. There traveling bodies cast shadows onto the cold stone walls and yet there was still certain warmth about the surroundings. Maybe it was from the countless lit torches that hung from the walls and went on for what seemed an eternity. Or possibly it was from the warm rugs she could feel under feet. Or maybe it could of even been from the lively paintings snooring on the walls, totally oblivious to the world outside there glimmering gold frames. Which ever one it was it didn't matter. For Abby couldn't feel the warm rugs, nor the torches,and certainly not even the paintings made her feel warm inside. No, all she could feel were the cold stone walls.

"How much further do we have to walk?" Abby moaned.

"Not far little one." replied a warm and caring voice. A voice that she couldn't hear, all she heard was the squaking of senial old man trying to ruin her life.

'If he calls me little one, one more time I'm gonna hit him over the head with one of his prescious gold goblets.' she thought.

So they continued to walk for what seemed an eternity, in her eyes. Her footsteps soon turned into impatient stomps and she could finally feel the rugs.  
Well, at least only after accidentally tripping on one of the rug. She caught herself before she'd managed to completely obliterate all of her dignity. She looked back and the ruffles on the offending rug was mocking her. She gave it a sneer and continued to follow the purple robes in front of her.

They made a quick turn and obroptly stopped, causing Abby to knock into her great-grandfathers back.

"Here we are, liittle one." the old man beamed, the girl merely groaned.

"Again with the little one crap." she spat under her breath.

Dumbeldore slide his hand over the handle of the door and exposed the room. The door creaked as it swung open. Even Abby couldn't deny the outstanding beauty of the room. It glimmered and shined. The fire roard and the room was warm. The walls were a dark, envious red and the tables were gold. Abby felt as though her grandfather was hinting at something.

"Well heres your room." the old man said as he motioned around the room.

"Grandpa why the hell am I here? How'd you get me here? Do my parents know I'm here? Why are you looking at me like that? Answer me!" she screamed.

"All will reveal itself in due time, Abby-May." he replied as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How 'bout all will reveal itself NOW!" she cried impatiently. At this moment she oddly resembled a small child crying about not getting the cookie he wanted.

"Abagail Maybelline Dumbeldore I know you are upset and confused, but please do not take that tone with me." Dumbeldore replied sternly.

Abby just looked at him in shock. No one ever used her full name unless they were upset. And her grandfather had never used a stern voice with her.  
Her lowered her head in defeat. This was definetly not a fight she was going to win. The wise elder merely smiled and placed a small kidd ontop of her head and walked out the door waving his fingers and calling:

"Goodnight..."

* * *

**A/N:** _**So how was it. I know it's still short, but I must leave you in suspence..Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. You will not be forgotten.  
Please review thanx a bunch.**_

****

**Danielle-** _Oh thanks so much. I know chapter one was short, but each chapter will get progressively longer. Promise..To your next question: You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you..Hehe._

**blaiselover -** _Your review was short, but still very nice and quite an ego booster I must admit. Ha. Thank you._

**Midnight Walker -**_I'm glad. I'm really glad. Don't worry I will..._


End file.
